Her New Family
by corr2win90
Summary: Kelsea River is an orphan; her parents died in a horrible accident, and now she is left homeless on the streets of Lima, Ohio with only some belongings and a ukulele. But when McKinley's Glee Club director picks her up off the streets, will she finally find a new home? First in a series, no smut or anything, hence the T rating. Please read & review!
1. Prologue: It's Not Easy Being Alone

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I do not own Glee. HOWEVER, I DO OWN KELSEA RIVER AND HER ENTIRE STORY LINE. **

**UPDATE 12/31/12: I KNOW THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY TAKING PLACE THE SUMMER BEFORE SEASON 4, BUT, AS I'VE STARTED WRITING MORE, I FIND IT EASIER TO MAKE IT SET THE SUMMER BEFORE SEASON 3. Sorry to everyone to already read it, but this is only the prologue, so it shouldn't make too much of a difference :) Thanks for supporting this story, and I'm gonna try to get Chapter 1 up either tonight or in the New Year! (being like tomorrow lol) Thanks so much!**

**Prologue: It's Not Easy Being Alone **

**Kelsea's POV**

It's not easy being an orphan.

I was born in Ada, Ohio on April 4, 1996, named Kelsea Amelia River. It was a snowy day, a cold day. I was an unexpected child; my parents were both in their early 30's and not expecting to have a child, but I came. I was an only child, like my parents.

My parents. Tim and Aquamarine River. My mother was a native of Hawaii, hence the name Aquamarine. She was a very famous musician on the islands. My father was a Ohio businessman, of Irish descent. He had a strong temper when riled, but most of the time, he was sweet as a teddy bear. He met her while he was on a business trip, and they instantly fell in love. They stayed in Hawaii until they had me, and then moved to Ohio because of a huge job opportunity for Daddy.

I have hardly any memories of Hawaii, since I only lived there until I was two. The only things I remember clearly were the way the ocean sounded, and my mother's music-playing throughout the day. She always was playing some instrument, whether it be piano, guitar, ukulele, anything. She could play anything, and she taught me all of those instruments as well.

But Ohio was nice. I only saw Daddy at night, since he had work all day, but that was okay. Me and Mama had school anyway. Mama took a position at my elementary school as a music teacher, and stayed there even after I graduated and went to junior high. We went back to Hawaii every summer, visiting Mama's family.

Except this summer.

This summer, Daddy had a business meeting in London for his company, and so he took Mama along with him. I couldn't come along, so I stayed at home alone. I was fifteen at the time, so I was okay by myself. I called Mama and Daddy every night, catching up with them and making sure they were okay, and asking them how London was.

They were gone for a month. Sure, that was a long time to be alone, but it wasn't as bad as you would think. I had friends come over sometimes, friends of my father's would come over for a couple days, so sometimes I wasn't totally alone. That, and I had my mother's ukulele. She gave it to me before she left, telling me to guard it for her and play it while she was gone. And I did, every night.

Until the one night. The one night that changed everything.

Mama and Daddy were supposed to be back on the sixteenth of July. But it was July 22nd, and they still weren't back.

I told myself that they must've gotten delayed somehow. Maybe they had missed their flight? Maybe conditions were bad in London? Maybe they were having technical problems?

But I got a phone call that night, telling me exactly what had gone wrong.

It was the FTA, calling to tell me that both my parents were dead. Apparently, the plane had a malfunction with the engine while going over the Atlantic Ocean, and the engine blew up, causing the plane to spiral into the ocean.

The accident wasn't merciful. All passengers, crew, and both pilots were all killed, among them my parents. It took them four days to find their bodies, sunk into the confines of the ocean. They said they would fly their bodies to Ohio as soon as possible for proper burial.

Once I had received the news, I put the phone down, and immediately started crying. Scratch that, bawling. My heart was torn, broken, destroyed. Both my parents, dead. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

For days after the call I just wandered around the house aimlessly, crying, sobbing, calling out for Mama and Daddy. I sat in my room at night, my face red, eyes swollen, unable to sleep, just finger-picking the ukulele until my fingers bled.

Once everyone had found out the news (because it was on TV, of course), they all came over daily to pay their respects and make sure I was okay. I kept my head up high during those visits, masquerading myself to look grim but not insane like I really was until they went away. Many of my father's friends offered me their homes, a safe haven, but I turned them down, telling them I was fine and that I'd be soon moving in with my grandparents.  
Of course, that was a lie. Both of my sets of grandparents were dead. I had no one. No one at all.

So, after there were no more visitors, and I held a funeral for my parents, I simply went back to wandering around the house. Every day, just wandering, looking at all of the photographs, all the memories. And then the blank frames, the frames that would never be filled. Never could be filled.  
By the end of July, I was really grief-filled. I couldn't stand the house any longer; it all reminded me of Mama and Daddy, and I couldn't take it. I needed to go.

So, on the windy day of July 30th, I packed a big suitcase on wheels with all the belongings I could fit. I packed clothes, toiletries, my favorite books, food and water, all of the money left in the house (fifty dollars and ninety-six cents to be exact; the rest of it was in the bank which i couldn't get to), my iPod (with a solar charger that Daddy made), a pillow and blanket, and a photograph of me, Mama, and Daddy. Finally, I put Mama's ukulele in the backpack that Mama custom-fitted for it, and put it on my back. I was ready.

And my destination? Well, at first I had no clue. I just started walking, anywhere to get away from Ada. But then, a day later, I saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Lima, Ohio". At first, I laughed, because that's what Mama always called Daddy when he was being boring and dull. She'd look him in the eye and say, "Richard River, you are such a Lima bean. You're boring, and plain as a pickle. Put some spring in your step." We'd all just laugh, and Daddy would hug her and call her a bossy-pants.

I sink at the memory, but know in my heart that Lima must be the place for me. So I kept walking into the hustling town.

I tried getting into a hotel, but since I only had fifty dollars (and ninety-six cents), I knew it would only get me a couple nights, and then I wouldn't have enough money for food and water, the things that I would really need. I had learned this in survival class my freshman year at Ada High School, and remembered that I needed to ration and save as much as I could.

So I lived on the streets of Lima, Ohio. I lived next to a restaurant called Breadstix, where the manager was nice and let me use the bathrooms every morning and night. I washed my hair in the sink, and used a bucket to wash the rest of me with. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal of situations, but it worked for survival.

In terms of food, I was good with what I had for the first two weeks of living on the streets. Then, I resorted to going to the local market for food. And then...once the money ran out...

I started playing my ukulele for money.

I knew a lot of songs, since Mama was a music teacher. I knew everything from country music to even some rap. I decided to play every two hours, and money actually came pretty steadily. People never expected a ukulele player, and especially one that could play such a wide range of songs.

They also loved my voice, like at my old school.

At my old high school, I had been a star in the making, apparently. After giving a little taste of Hawaiian culture by playing my uke in my World History class, my teacher Mrs. Julianno had suggested I join the school Glee Club. Since I had nothing else to do, and Mama liked the idea, I joined. It was actually pretty fun; even though our rehearsals were rigorous and tiring, we were a good group.

And they had given me a solo, as a freshman.

Mr. Easton, our director, had come up to me, singled me out one day during rehearsal, and said, "Kelsea, I want you to sing 'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain White T's for Sectionals."

I looked at him, stunned for a moment, and then said softly, "By myself?"

He laughed. "Well, you and your ukulele, with background by the Harmonics," he says. "I feel like you're our best singer, and we'll need that to beat McKinley. They're amazing; they have Rachel Berry. But I think...I think you could out sing her."

I gasped. Beating the New Directions? Being better than the Rachel Berry?! He had to be kidding. Sure, I knew I was good, but...better than the next Barbra Streisand? Everyone in our section of Ohio knew of her. She was like a Glee Club goddess!

He saw my face and grinned. "I'm not kidding, Kelsea River. Sure, you aren't a Broadway babe like her, but you're special. You're amazing, and you can play like a pro. You've got something that she doesn't." He then pointed at my ukulele.

And so, that year at Sectionals, I sang "Hey There Delilah" by myself after our group number of "Do You Believe In Magic?". The crowd went wild, and I remember feeling so amazing, so loved...and when I looked out in the audience, I saw none other than Rachel Barbra Berry standing on her feet, giving me, Kelsea River, a standing ovation.

It would be an understatement to say I was starstruck.

Unfortunately, we still lost to New Directions, but that was okay. We still got second, which wasn't bad.

And it definitely wasn't bad when Rachel came up to me after the competition.

I was getting ready to leave, packing my ukulele up when she came up to me. I looked up and almost gasped on the spot.

She smiled and said, "Hey, you're that girl that sang 'Hey There Delilah' for the Ada Harmonics, right?" I stood up and nodded at the brunette. She goes on and shakes my hand. "You did so well. You must be an alto, right? Or maybe a tenor? Or everything? And you're playing, well, it's astounding! I could never play an instrument that well, but I have my voice...so, what's your name?"

I smiled a little. "I'm Kelsea River. Congrats on winning, by the way."

She smiled again. "That's a beautiful name. Well, great job. And don't worry about losing-you guys did amazing, and Glee Club is way more than competition." She gave me a hug, and then was on her way.

I never forgot that experience; the rush of performing, of being praised, recognized. I fed off it, loving it so much that I knew it's what I wanted to do. So, doing shows on the street next to Breadstix. Sure wasn't the same as a stage, but it helped ease my grieving heart.

But it still wasn't easy.

Money was still tight, and it wasn't like before. I missed my old life, my friends, and above all else, my parents. Every night when I slept, I dreamt that my life on the street was just a really bad nightmare, that Mama would shake me awake and tell me that breakfast was ready.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream.

But this dream had to get better someday, right?


	2. How To Save A Life

Chapter 1: How To Save A Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I was just casted as Tracy Turnblad (the lead) in my high school's production of "Hairspray", and I've been in and out of rehearsals nonstop, and buried with homework :( I've been working on the story, but I just haven't had the time to type it all up :( But I promise, I'll try harder to get this stuff up for you guys! Thanks so much for supporting this blooming story! :D

**SONG PERFORMED** (by Kelsea): "How to Save A Life" by The Fray

**Will POV**

A bright mid-August day. I smile to myself as I feel the warm summer air against my bare arms and legs, wearing shorts and a light V-neck tee. Usually I wear jeans, but it decided to be 90 degrees today in Lima, so I got out one of my rare pairs of shorts and put them on.

Summer was always my favorite time of the year. Sure, it meant being away from the Glee Club, but it also came with freedom. And no papers to grade. And no Sue Sylvesters to deal with. It was a nice change of pace.

As I walk down Main Street in downtown Lima, I remember what my goal of this trip is. Emma sent me out of our apartment this afternoon to go grocery shopping. Since she only ate organic and clean food, I went to the local grocer on Main Street to get food.

I whistle to myself a little bit as I continue to walk, but suddenly I heard something...something beautiful.

_Step one, you said we need to talk, he walks_  
_You say sit down, it's just a talk._  
_He smiles politely back at you,_  
_You stare politely right on through._

A girl's voice, obviously a strong alto, singing "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. And...do I hear ukulele? I strain my ears to find the source, and hear the cover of the song down the street.

I quickly make my way to the source, wanting to meet this amazing singer. Finally, I stumble (literally) in front of her next to BreadstiX.

She is a pretty girl, probably fifteen or sixteen. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing an oversized hoodie and sweats, and she plays her ukulele like a pro. But...

_She's living on the street._

I can tell; the suitcase she's sitting on, her frazzled appearance, the slightly-dark circles under her eyes. She's living on the streets of Lima, Ohio.

_She's going to get eaten alive!_

I mean, Lima isn't like Philly or anything of the sort, but it still isn't the safest town. There were bad people in the town, and those people preyed on innocent adolescents like this girl.

_I need to help her. But, if I come home with a random girl..._

_No. I need to. I'm a teacher; I need to do the right thing._

I look at her more closely as she plays the chorus one last time, and I see something I didn't see before: familiarity...

_Where did I go wrong?_  
_I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_  
_How to save a life_  
_How to save a life._

The girl smiles and finishes her song, looking up into my eyes. I see her quickly put up her guard, and I smile, trying to let her know that I'm a good person and not just some creepy dude.

I clap for her. "You're really good. I've never heard someone cover The Fray with a uke."

She smiles a little. "You're the first one on these streets who actually knows the band. Everyone I've talked to has no clue."

I laugh. "Well, for starters, I'm a Glee Club director, so I have to know a lot of music. Second," I look at her ukulele and grin. "I'm a huge Fray fan."

She plucks at her ukulele a bit, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "You teach...Glee?"

I sit next to her on the ground, and surprisingly, she doesn't shrink back like I expected. "Yes. At McKinely High here in Lima. We're all...a family." I think about some of my students; Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, and grin to myself. "We've competed in Sectionals, Regionals..."

"And got to Nationals this past year, right?" she completes softly. I stare at her, in wonder.

She chuckles. "I went to Ada High School in my freshman and sophomore years. We had a Glee Club..."

_Ada...Ada...ADA HIGH SCHOOL?!_

_She...she can't be. She just can't be..._

She snaps a finger in front of me, lifting me out of my haze. "Hello? Mr. Glee Club Teacher?"

I shake my head at the girl. "Your Glee Club...I remember. You guys...were really good last year." I look her in the eyes. "Especially the girl who played 'Chasing Cars' on piano this past year as good as she played 'Hey There Delilah' on ukulele two years ago."

I see the girl blush. "You know...who I am? You...remember me?"

I smile at her. "Kelsea River? The lead vocalist of the Ada Harmonics, started as a freshman? I remember that Sectionals two years ago. You gave even Rachel Berry a run for her money."

"Yes, that's me," she says softly. "Or was me."

Her eyes go downcast, and I see the vulnerability in her body language. She shudders, and cautiously, hesitantly, I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Kelsea," I say. "What are you doing living on the street? In Lima?"

She bites her lip, and shudders again, and I see a tear stream down her face. I can tell it's something that she doesn't want to talk about, and I decide to press no further.

I stand up, and extend my hand out to her. She looks up at me in confusion.

"I'm not going to let you starve here on the street; it's too dangerous. If it's okay..." I gulp, "I'd like to help you. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you, we have food-"

Then she does something unexpected; she laughs. "You know me, but I don't know you, Mr. Glee Club Teacher. Before I do anything, I have to know your name. Introduce yourself!"

I laugh as she smirks at me. "Good move. You're smart. I'm Will Schuester. You can just call me Will," I say, surprising myself that I'd let her call me by my first name.

She takes my hand and I help her up. She then shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, Will. Obviously, you know who I am. Kelsea Amelia River, at your service. You can call me Kelsea, or...bluebird."

"Bluebird?" I ask as she gets her suitcase and puts her ukulele in it's case.

"Yeah," she says, zipping the case closed. "My m-mom...used to call me that."

I see her stiffen at that, and I realize that that's the subject she's weak on. _Her parents must've either died or abandoned her. Why would she be living on the street other than that?_

I sigh. "You've had something terrible happen to you." I see her freeze, and she slowly turns around to face me as I continue. "I understand. My parents...they never cared. They might as well left me alone. They hated the arts. They...it felt like they hated me." I look away for a moment, pushing back the memories. I then look back into the young girl's blue eyes. "You don't have to tell me now. I know how hard it is...to talk." I take her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you, Mr. Shue- I mean, Will," she says softly.


End file.
